


don't pretend like you don't

by nanifuku (orenji)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, but you can absolutely read without watching it, it's an illusion, like this is just straight up porn, literally no plot to this, loosely based on nct life seoul ep 6, there are some semblances of a plot but it doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenji/pseuds/nanifuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t,” Jaehyun says softly. “The cameras are rolling.” </p><p>He hits Jaehyun’s butt once. He pauses when he hears a loud gasp, when he feels a hand grasp his own gently before letting go. He doesn’t dwell on it right now (he’ll do that later) and delivers five more sharp blows to Jaehyun’s bottom before returning to his room.</p><p>Or, it all starts when Taeyong accidentally learns that Jaehyun likes to get spanked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't pretend like you don't

**Author's Note:**

> i love everyone in nct but honestly jaehyun and taeyong take my heart and after watching nct life seoul episode 6 i literally cried
> 
> if you haven't watched it please go watch it and skip to about 6 minutes in because that's when my heart fucking stopped 
> 
> also this is literally just porn so that's why the ending is rushed and weird but for now please, please just enjoy the filth

Taeyong eyes Jaehyun from across the room. The morning has come (thank God; Taeyong couldn’t stop thinking about Jaehyun last night), and the members are getting ready, pulling on their clothes, washing their faces. Jaehyun is still groggy. His hair is tousled, face swollen. Without a shirt, Taeyong shamelessly takes in the paleness of his skin. If he even lightly flicked Jaehyun, the skin underneath would turn a vibrant red. His butt is probably even paler than the rest of his body. His butt would get even redder than the rest of his body.

Taeyong swallows his spit, and pulls on his clothes.

 

* * *

 

How far can he go with this? Jaehyun is right next to him, shoulders relaxed, knees bent. Taeyong’s hands are stuffed inside his jacket pockets. His fingers are itching. He looks to his right, takes in Jaehyun’s profile. Bright skin and long eyelashes. He looks ahead, listening as carefully as he can to the briefing the producers are giving them. He’s nervous. He has no reason to be. They’re friends, _best_ friends.

He takes a deep breath. He lets his hand fall out of his jacket and reach behind Jaehyun, hovering right over his ass. He waits until the members laugh raucously at something the producers say (he doesn’t know what, he’s not listening anymore) before landing a rough slap, followed by a millisecond-long grope to silence the noise. Jaehyun immediately lets out a small grunt, lips parting, eyes fluttering shut.

Fuck.

No one seems to bat an eyelash. No one seems to have heard anything. Taeyong doesn’t remove his hand just yet, he waits until Jaehyun opens his eyes again before he slides his hand back into his pocket. Jaehyun looks at him, eyes glazed, but he doesn’t say anything. There are no questions, no angry flashes across his face that would imply an apology is in order.

Just sheen lips slick with spit, and a barely-there flush of the cheeks.

Taeyong doesn’t look at him for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun looks at him a lot now. His eyes bore holes into the side of Taeyong’s face sometimes. It’s not uncomfortable, but it’s…strange. It’s like he’s waiting. For something. For Taeyong to talk to him about what happened?

Or for Taeyong to—

Impossible.

 

* * *

 

Except maybe not. Jaehyun isn’t a fan of wearing jeans in the dorms. Under normal circumstances (because there’s no way to describe their current situation as anything but abnormal) he would shuck his jeans in favor of sweats. But jeans make his butt look good.  And he knows that. Probably. Or maybe Taeyong is just projecting. Either way, his butt looks nice in tight jeans, and Taeyong kind of wants to smack it.

Kind of.

“Aren’t you uncomfortable in those?” Taeyong asks after Jaehyun bends down to pick something up. He swallows audibly.

“Nah,” Jaehyun says, ruffling his hair. “They’re soft,” he adds, patting his thigh.

“Right,” Taeyong says, looking down. “Right.”

 

* * *

 

He wouldn’t describe it as sexual frustration. He doesn’t look at Jaehyun sexually.

No, that’s a lie. He _didn’t_ look at Jaehyun sexually. Things are different now. He notices when Jaehyun stretches and a silver of his belly shows. He definitely notices when his sweats hang low during practice, underwear on display.

They don’t talk about it.

If the air is slightly more charged than usual, it’s ignored. If Taeyong feels the temptation to touch him, he has a cold shower.

They hold hands in public, and sit next to each other on car rides.

They’ll tiptoe around each other in private, act like nothing is wrong in public.

Everything is fine.

 

* * *

 

Except when it’s not.

Jaehyun is brushing his teeth in just his boxers this morning. This is _illegal._

Taeyong walks to stand beside him. He reaches for his toothbrush the same moment Jaehyun bends over to spit into the sink. This isn’t on purpose. This definitely isn’t on purpose. Why would it be on purpose?

It’s been so long since Taeyong has touched—

No. This is weird. Ignore it.

Taeyong’s eyes wander.

Oh. Jaehyun has back dimples.

Fuck it.

Taeyong reaches out with his free hand to smack Jaehyun’s ass, and there’s almost no fabric between their skin, and Jaehyun’s cheeks _bounce_ underneath his fucking hand and he’s going to kill himself.

Jaehyun startles, bracing himself by holding onto the edges of the sink. He looks up at Taeyong from beneath his lashes.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Is he going to say anything? Are they just going to stare at each other in silence, Taeyong’s hand inches away from Jaehyun’s ass? Taeyong opens his mouth, then closes it, realizing he has absolutely nothing to say. He hesitantly breaks eye contact and sneaks his arm back to his side.

Taeyong has never been one to welcome death so openly, but the concept of just not living nor breathing sounds so comforting right now.

“Do you like doing that?” Jaehyun asks quietly.

The tone shifts.

 _Do you like it when I do it?_ Taeyong eyes him through the mirror.  

“I don’t know,” Taeyong says honestly, grabbing the toothpaste. He applies too much to his toothbrush. His hand is shaking. “I just—we’re friends. We’re joking around.”

“You know that I—”

“That you what?” Taeyong asks, turning to look at him.

Jaehyun looks so flustered. He’s biting his lower lip raw, his chest and ears flushed red. He lets out a sigh through his mouth before licking his bruised lips, and Taeyong’s eyes immediately flicker down to follow.

“You know,” Jaehyun says, voice deep, eyelids lowered. “Don’t pretend like you don’t.”

“I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about.”

Except that he does, but he doesn’t want to be right.

“Do it again.”

Taeyong drops his toothbrush into the sink. “What?”

Jaehyun slinks closer, sleep-warmth radiating off of him. He smells good. He showered last night, probably. His body is lean and white and so, so close.

“Please,” Jaehyun pleads, licking his lips again. Taeyong looks again.

“Why?” Taeyong asks in a whisper. “Do you like it?”

Jaehyun doesn’t reply. He’s looking down at his feet, his arms are twitching by his sides. His whole body is turning red. He’s so embarrassed. Taeyong is so fucking shocked.

This is straight out of porn. This is definitely one of Taeyong’s erotic dreams come to life. Except it never included Jaehyun.

That’s a lie. It has. Quite a few times. But never in this scenario.

“How—how many?” Taeyong asks, stuttering profusely. What is he even asking?  

He can’t believe he’s doing this. They’re friends. Members of the same band. They’re going to be working together for years. How the fuck—why the fuck—? His fingers spasm. He’s definitely going to faint. His heart is pounding against his chest, ringing loudly in his ears.

Jaehyun fiddles his thumbs. He doesn’t even look up. Taeyong is so screwed.

“Once is fine,” he replies.

Taeyong takes a deep breath. No amount of hard work in the past few years as a trainee could have prepared him for this. He doesn’t think—not right now, especially since it’s been so long—and lets his body lead him. He reaches behind Jaehyun, his close friend, his bandmate, his _dongsaeng_ , and places a tentative hand on his ass. It’s firm, slightly rounded, not too big. A cheek fits perfectly in the palm of his hand.

Jaehyun lets out a long, long breath.

“Can I?”

“Yes,” Jaehyun murmurs.

Taeyong raises his hand, counts to three, one (what the fuck is going on), two (how the fuck will things ever be normal again), three (he is so hot), and brings it down, harsh and severe, onto Jaehyun’s bum. The sound reverberates in the bathroom. Jaehyun lets out a loud yelp and falls onto Taeyong, arms caged in between their bodies. Taeyong’s free arm comes to wrap around Jaehyun’s waist. His hand stings like a bitch.

“You like it,” Taeyong says, amazed. “You like it so much.”

“Yes,” Jaehyun says, slightly out of breath, into Taeyong’s neck, making him shiver. “You already knew that.”

Taeyong exhales through his nose. “Do you want—” he pauses. “Do you want more—”

“Yes,” Jaehyun interjects, pressing his lips to Taeyong’s pulse. It’s too subtle to be a kiss, too obvious to be an accident. Taeyong is going to go insane. “Yes, hyung, please.”

 

* * *

 

So it kind of becomes a _thing_. There’s no label, and it’s not really weird. Well, it was really fucking weird the first few times. But also really hot.

But now it’s not weird. Still hot, though.

Sometimes Taeyong spanks Jaehyun, and that’s all there is to it.

 

* * *

 

The bedroom door is locked, all the members are out of the dorm. They're alone and on Taeyong’s bed, Jaehyun squirming in Taeyong’s lap.

He’s clad in only in a t-shirt. His ass is bare, shapely, soft, and so, so, _so_ pink. He’s clenching, even though Taeyong told him not to. Taeyong delivers a sharp and precise blow to his right ass cheek as punishment. His bum is on the verge of blistering now, skin dotting with violently red splotches.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun whimpers, mouthing wetly at the bedsheets. He raises his butt, wiggles it in the air. He wants more.

“You’re done, Jaehyun,” Taeyong says firmly. “You’re bruising.”

“Please,” Jaehyun begs, moaning quietly. “Please, a few more.”

“Jaehyun—”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jaehyun whines, turning his head to attempt eye contact. His cheeks are so rosy, his mouth is open, tongue out. He looks so fucked out.

“Five,” Taeyong says, relenting.

Jaehyun bites his lip.

Taeyong cups his hand and spanks him, rough and quick, alternating between right and left cheeks, watching as they flush further underneath his hand, as the skin bounces and twitches after every blow. The final blow has Jaehyun choking on his own spit, wriggling relentlessly until his hard cock presses up against Taeyong’s thigh.

This isn't a rare occurrence. Jaehyun usually apologizes and runs out to take care of it himself, and Taeyong is left alone in his bedroom as he shamefully gets himself off. But Jaehyun isn’t moving today. Maybe Taeyong was too rough? He looks at the dimpled and reddened skin, feeling bad when the red starts to fade into purple. He massages the area carefully, gently, and Jaehyun trembles. He’s getting harder. The both of them are.

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asks, concerned. “Was I too rough?”

“No,” Jaehyun replies, voice scratchy. “No, you were—you were good.”

Taeyong hesitates. Surely—surely there are no more boundaries here.

“Do you want me to—” he stops, licks his lips. “Do you want me to take care of that?”

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything for a long moment. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Taeyong says immediately.

There’s a pause.

“Get on your back,” Taeyong says. His voice is steadier than he thought it would be.

Jaehyun doesn’t move. Taeyong slaps the area where his bum meets his thigh. Jaehyun yelps, and then rolls off Taeyong’s lap without question. He lands on his back, legs spread out, cock hard and leaking against his stomach. His hair is sweaty and damp, curled and dark against the white of Taeyong’s sheets.

He’s beautiful.

Jaehyun reddens underneath his gaze. “This is a little embarrassing.”

Taeyong barks out an incredulous laugh. “More than me spanking you?”

Jaehyun opens his mouth and then closes it. “I just—I don’t—you really _don’t_ have to.”

“I really, really,” Taeyong murmurs, reaching out to wrap a tentative hand around Jaehyun’s cock, “want to.”

Jaehyun bucks into his hand immediately, covering his mouth with his arm. Taeyong takes that as a good sign. Jaehyun’s cock is warm and hot and heavy in his hand. It feels pleasant. Feels kind of—as weird as it sounds— _right._ He didn’t think he would ever enjoy jacking off a guy, but when it’s Jaehyun…

Everything is a fucking mess with Jaehyun.

But maybe that’s a good thing. 

He thumbs the slit, spreads some of the formed precome up and down Jaehyun’s cock. It’s not enough. He releases Jaehyun to spit into his own hand, and then resumes stroking him. The slide is slick, _good_. Jaehyun bites into his arm, writhing on the bed, hips jutting forward.

“Let me hear you,” Taeyong says.

And Jaehyun listens, for some fucking reason, and it turns on Taeyong more than it should.

Jaehyun’s gasps and moans are so much sweeter when they’re not muffled by his arm, or by the bedsheets. They’re loud and breathy, hot in a way that really, really shouldn’t be. At least not to Taeyong. Because Taeyong is a guy. They’re both guys.

But none of that shit matters anymore, not when Taeyong is pumping Jaehyun’s cock and Jaehyun is muttering little pleas of nonsense and praise, and most definitely not when Taeyong is getting really, really hard.

Taeyong thumbs a vein, traces it with the tip of his fingernail, and Jaehyun shivers, legs quivering.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun breathes.

“Yeah?” Taeyong asks, and he’s a little short of breath too.

“Can you—” Jaehyun can’t seem to find the words, not when Taeyong grips him harder, tugs on his cock faster. He lets out this small, angry sort of noise before he grabs Taeyong’s face and pulls him up so that their noses are touching, lips a hairsbreadth apart.

“Yeah,” Taeyong says, “I can.”

He presses their mouths together, and it’s a sloppy sort of kiss, mostly tongue and spit. It’s filthy, kind of slutty, to be honest. Taeyong is straining against his pants; he’s so hard it _hurts_.

Jaehyun makes these tiny little whimpers and groans into his mouth, rolling his hips in time with Taeyong’s hand. He breaks off with a gasp, panting for breath, burying his face into the side of Taeyong’s neck. He mouths hotly at Taeyong’s jugular, and Taeyong fights down a shudder.

“I’m close,” Jaehyun says lowly, shutting his eyes.

“Come for me,” Taeyong says, encouraging, pulling away to take in the image of Jaehyun completely a mess on his bed. He teases Jaehyun’s tip, squeezing and lightly pinching, before jerking him roughly, bordering on painful, but Jaehyun seems to like that, he seems to like it a lot, because his toes curls, his mouth opens in a silent scream, and his back bows into a perfect arch as he comes, hot and abundant over Taeyong’s hand and partly on his own stomach.

Taeyong strokes him through his orgasm, watching in fascination as he comes down, chest heaving with the need for air. His breathing returns to semi-normal after a few seconds, and when he opens his eyes, they’re glassy and brown and just this side short of absolutely dazed.

“Good?” Taeyong asks, reaching over Jaehyun to grab a tissue. He wipes his hand and then wipes down Jaehyun’s tummy, waiting patiently for Jaehyun to gain enough clarity to reply. 

“That was…” Jaehyun shakes his head, smiling into his arm.

Taeyong feels pride build up in his chest. He throws out the tissue and shifts, thigh pressing against Jaehyun’s leg, and Jaehyun immediately perks up.

“You’re hard.”

“Yeah,” Taeyong admits, rubbing his neck, settling on his knees. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care—”

“No,” Jaehyun says, cock softening as he pushes himself onto his elbows. “Let me take care of you.”

“You don’t owe me—”

“Hyung,” Jaehyun says, straightening up, pushing Taeyong down onto the bed until he’s flat on his back. “I _want_ to.”

Jaehyun unbuttons his pants with surprising elegance for someone who just looked like their soul left their body. He pulls down Taeyong’s pants and boxers down to his knees, and then Taeyong helps him kick them off the rest of the way. The cold air hits Taeyong’s cock and he hisses through his teeth.

Jaehyun nudges Taeyong’s legs farther apart, and Taeyong complies, feeling strangely exposed, and slightly self-conscious. His cock is fully hard and settles between his thighs easily.

Jaehyun takes him in for a second, as if he’s on display. Taeyong suddenly understands the embarrassment Jaehyun felt earlier.

Jaehyun hesitates briefly before he takes Taeyong’s cock in his hand. Taeyong bites his bottom lip to prevent a groan from slipping out.

“You’re big,” Jaehyun says, licking his lips.

Fuck.

“Can I—” Jaehyun ducks his head. “I’ve never done this before, but can I, um—”

“Yes,” Taeyong replies in record time. “Yes, God, you can.”

Jaehyun smiles shyly. As if that isn’t already obscene.

His tongue is already out as he bends down and takes the crown into his mouth. Taeyong lets out a groan this time, unable to hold it in. His hands immediately find their way into Jaehyun’s damp hair, combing through it, gently guiding him. Jaehyun is slow, careful, as if he’s trying to learn all the ins and outs before he tries anything risky.

He’s like that in most things he does.

Jaehyun hollows his cheeks and sucks softly, lips red and slick with spit stretching around his cock as he goes further down. It’s his first time—his teeth catch a few times, but Taeyong just hisses and Jaehyun gets the hint. He gets used to it fast, learning tricks like humming to create vibrations that always elicit a loud moan, or going as slow as he can to take in as much of Taeyong as he can, throat fluttering to accommodate.

His mouth is warm and wet and he’s so fucking _enthusiastic_ too, making these ridiculously obscene noises as he bobs his head up and down that it sends Taeyong into overdrive. It’s taking everything in his willpower to not thrust up into Jaehyun’s mouth, though Jaehyun’s strong grip on his hipbones is helping plenty.

Taeyong tightens his grip in Jaehyun’s hair, letting out a wet grunt when Jaehyun sucks particularly hard at the tip, tonguing the slit. He pulls off, tracing veins with the very tip of his tongue, before flattening his tongue and lapping at the sides. He does this fucking—thing—he had to have learned it in porn because what the _fuck_ —? He holds Taeyong’s cock at the base and slaps it against his own cheek, lips pulling up into a soft grin.

Jesus _Christ_.

Jaehyun swallows him down again, removing one hand from Taeyong’s hips to work what his mouth can’t reach. He pulls off and spits onto his hand, stroking Taeyong once, twice, thrice, before working him with his mouth again. Taeyong lets out a whimper.

Taeyong removes a hand from Jaehyun’s hair, uses it to thumb at Jaehyun’s cheek instead. Jaehyun looks up at him from beneath his lashes, and he looks so—so fucking _erotic_ that Taeyong’s eyes rolls back into his head.

A familiar heat builds up in the pits of his stomach, coiling rapidly with such intense fervor. He pushes at Jaehyun’s head weakly, trying to get the words out.

“J-Jaehyun,” Taeyong tries, grunting when Jaehyun only starts sucking faster, harder. He’s getting sloppier, tongue all over, drool spilling down onto his chin. Shit. Shit. “I’m going to come,” Taeyong warns, voice frantic.

Jaehyun tries to say something, but it doesn’t come out, only sends intense vibrations around Taeyong’s cock. He doesn’t pull off, instead, he folds his hands behind his back, and _fuck_ , if that isn’t the hottest thing Taeyong has ever seen. Taeyong tries to warn him again, but nothing comes out except for a guttural moan as warmth explodes all over his body. He closes his eyes and sees stars, his spine is on fire, he’s completely numb for the longest few seconds of his life as Jaehyun swallows all of his come.

He barely registers Jaehyun pulling off as he comes down from his post-orgasm high. He can’t move yet. He lays there, panting for a near full minute, before he slowly comes to. He sluggishly opens his eyes, vision blurry for the barest of milliseconds, before it clears to reveal a smug-looking Jaehyun wiping the corners of his mouth.

“C’mere,” Taeyong says, pulling Jaehyun by the collar of his shirt and tugging him down for a kiss.

Jaehyun makes a sound of surprise, and Taeyong can taste himself on Jaehyun’s tongue, and it’s kind of gross, but also kind of worth it.

Because it’s Jaehyun.

And maybe Taeyong is just a little bit in too deep.

Just a little.

* * *

 

They get more daring. Sometimes Taeyong will whisper in his ear, how hard he’s going to spank him later, what a naughty boy he’s been. Dirty talk comes easy to him now. Jaehyun is such a fan of it. Sometimes Jaehyun will sit on his lap and press backwards in front of all the members, maintaining the coolest composure, until they’re alone and Taeyong has the chance to slam against the wall and kiss him silly.

“Is this—” Jaehyun moans when Taeyong sucks at his neck. “Is this wrong of us?”

Taeyong doesn’t falter. “I don’t care.”

 

* * *

 

“I wonder why you like it so much,” Taeyong murmurs, running a hand over the smooth, unblemished skin of Jaehyun’s butt before he lands a soft smack to start off. A lovely pink in the shape of his hand blooms quickly onto Jaehyun’s skin.

“You get off to it, too,” Jaehyun says, with a sly grin, and Taeyong can’t argue with that.

What he can do, however, is rein a furious series of harsh smacks onto Jaehyun’s bum until Jaehyun is begging to come.

That’s always fun.

 

* * *

 

“Do you ever…” Jaehyun wavers, shifting from foot to foot.

Taeyong raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Do you ever want to do more?” Jaehyun asks in a rush, eyes wide. “I mean, more than what we usually do.”

Taeyong furrows his brows in confusion, and then the tips of his ears warm in realization. “Do…you?”

“When you—when you spank me,” Jaehyun says, face beet red. “I kind of—I’ve imagined just being _full_ —”

Oh good fucking _God_.

Taeyong doesn’t even let him finish.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, God, fuck,” Taeyong says lowly, watching in amazement as his cock slowly sinks into Jaehyun’s tight heat. For all the prep they’ve done, Jaehyun fingering himself (which nearly made Taeyong come, especially when Jaehyun admitted with glowing cheeks that he’s done this before, so many times, all whilst thinking of Taeyong), and Taeyong smacking his hand away to take a go at it himself, watching as Jaehyun grinded down on three of his fingers (knuckle deep), it’s still such a snug, snug, snug fit.

Jaehyun is face down, ass up, back muscles tensing and flexed, and he whines, high and pitchy as Taeyong bottoms out. His butt is recovering from the spanking, slowly reverting back to a soft white, but Taeyong can’t have that. And neither can Jaehyun.

He grips Jaehyun’s hip with one hand, and uses his other to travel down the grooves of Jaehyun’s back. He stops when he gets to the swell of Jaehyun’s bum.

“Do you want this?” Taeyong asks softly. “Do you want me?”

“Yes,” Jaehyun whispers, pushing his ass back. “I want anything— _everything._ ”

Taeyong raises his hand and brings it down, palm first, and smacks Jaehyun’s left butt cheek, hard. The skin bounces, jiggles almost, a rosy hue already starting to form. Jaehyun keens and pushes back again, wiggling his hips. Taeyong alternates between right and left, slowing and quickening his pace. His hand stings as he continues abusing the tender skin, Jaehyun panting for more.

When Jaehyun is out of breath, clutching the sheets until his knuckles are white, Taeyong pulls out till only the tip is in, before he slams back in. He groans loudly, and Jaehyun chokes, clenching around him. He can’t hold back anymore, he just—

He leans over Jaehyun’s back to press a wet kiss to the back of his neck in apology, before straightening up and fucking into his lithe body, hard and fast. He tightens his grip on Jaehyun’s hipbone, tight enough to leave obvious bruises, and uses his other hand to slap Jaehyun’s ass, in time with his thrusts. Jaehyun gasps so loud Taeyong is afraid he’s hurt him, but Jaehyun just moans, “More, more, more,” like a mantra, clawing at the sheets desperately, shoulder blades tensing to the point it looks painful.

“You’re beautiful,” Taeyong says, covering Jaehyun’s back with his chest and curling a hand around Jaehyun’s cock when it seems that he couldn’t take any more spanking.

Jaehyun pushes himself onto his elbows and turns his head to meet Taeyong’s lips in a messy kiss, their lips barely brushing. More like just panting heavily into each other’s mouth. Taeyong buries his face in Jaehyun’s neck and continues to fuck into him, rolling his hips, slowing his pace when he’s afraid he’s going to come before Jaehyun.

But then he shifts his position just the slightest bit, and Jaehyun cries out, pushing back, rolling his hips in time with Taeyong’s thrusts with such precision, so actively and sluttily.

“There,” Jaehyun gasps, “there, there, there, please, I’m so close—so close.”

So Taeyong aims for that one bundle of nerves, over and over again, jerking Jaehyun fast and dirty, the way he likes it. He doesn’t tease—he’s too close to coming to tease, so he nips at Jaehyun’s ear and says firmly, “I need you to come for me.”

Jaehyun lets out a choked off cry, before nodding obediently. It takes a few hot, filthy whispers into Jaehyun’s ear, the slightly painful pinching of his cockhead, and one, two, three more thrusts, before he’s spilling into Taeyong’s hand with a silent moan, clenching so tightly around Taeyong’s cock that Taeyong almost comes.

Taeyong pulls out of Jaehyun’s sensitive body, flips him onto his back, and he looks so dazed, so fucked out, so gorgeous. He pulls off the condom and straddles Jaehyun’s hips, stroking himself hastily, roughly, and it doesn’t take much at all, especially not with the way Jaehyun is looking at him with red lips and wet eyes, before flashes explode behind his eyelids and he’s coming onto Jaehyun’s chest.

He slumps onto Jaehyun, exhausted, as they both try to catch their breaths. Jaehyun lets out a grunt of pain, and Taeyong reluctantly rolls off of him in a few seconds. He reaches over to retrieve tissues from the bedside to wipe Jaehyun down. Jaehyun is warm and pliant, eyes barely open, as Taeyong cleans the both of them up.

He twists his back to throw out the tissue, and when he turns back, he’s immediately met with a sensual kiss, warm and slow and soft rolls of the tongue.

“Good?” Taeyong asks softly.

“Amazing,” Jaehyun murmurs, cheeks dimpling as he curls into Taeyong’s side.

And when Taeyong pulls the blanket over the both of them, warning Jaehyun that they can’t fall asleep lest the risk of getting caught, he wonders, what the fuck…are they?

Because when Jaehyun kisses the skin over his heart, he can’t help but falling the slightest bit harder.

 

* * *

 

“Are we just getting each other off?” Taeyong asks from behind Jaehyun.

Jaehyun looks in the mirror to meet Taeyong’s gaze, toothbrush limp in his hand, toothpaste foaming around his teeth.

“What?” he asks, muffled and unclear.

“Are you—” Taeyong wavers. This is going to sound bad, but he can’t help the doubts creeping into his chest. “You’re not just like. Using me, right? For your…needs.”

Jaehyun spits his toothpaste into the sink and turns off the tap.

“Why would you—” he laughs with a tone similar to disbelief. “Why would you _ever_ think that?”

“I don’t know,” Taeyong says, shrugging, embarrassed. The back of his neck warms in shame. “I just—got worried. Because we’re close. I’m your hyung, you’re my dongsaeng. I wouldn’t want—I know what it’s like to make mistakes you can’t take back.”

At this, Jaehyun’s eyes light up with something. Realization, maybe. Taeyong can’t tell. He’s too nervous.

“You’re not my mistake,” Jaehyun says softly, turning around to face him.

“In the beginning—what about then?” Taeyong asks, palms sweaty. He’s stuttering. “When I was just. When we didn’t really do anything. The spanking. Just the spanking. Was that—I mean—because I was willing to do it, is that why you stayed? Would we have—if it weren’t for _that_ , would we still be here—I mean, I just—I know I didn’t find out till this whole thing started, but like—I just—would we have missed out? If it weren’t for that?”

“You have,” Jaehyun starts, walking towards Taeyong, “such little faith in me.”

A long pause.  

“I don’t want you to regret anything,” Taeyong admits quietly, “because I’m—I’m too far gone at this point. With you.”

“You’re acting as if I wasn’t gone from the start,” Jaehyun says, slinking closer to curl his hands in Taeyong's hair. 

“Were you really?” Taeyong asks, wrapping an arm around Jaehyun’s middle. A loose, comforting embrace.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t know,” Jaehyun says, eyes crinkling.

Taeyong allows himself a small smile.

“Okay,” he says, “okay.”

Everything seems just a bit brighter somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> hoooo my god
> 
> rushed endings ftw; didn't know how to end this
> 
> one day i'll write a sequel to this filthy smut...one day...


End file.
